residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Allen Shepard
*'Created for RESIDENT EVIL: DAMNATION ' ''"It all started in Raccoon City, a small town in the midwest of America. Heh, thinking about it now, I feel what those people who survived went through. How do I know? Well...Cause I lived through the same thing too...Back in 1999, in a village called Aku-Bakr. ''-''Allen in the opening speech Allen Thomas Shephard is a soldier for the US Governments Recovery and Reconnaissance Squadron or USRRS, Charlie Squadron. He is the rank of Sargeant and is second in command behind Captain Jonas Archer. He, along with the rest of Charlie Squad, were sent to a Middle Eastern village named Aku-Bakr in 1999 to retrieve a Bioweapon from a terrorist leader Muhammud Abu Buliji. He is the protaganist of Resident Evil: Retribution. 'Early Life' "Something...just isn't right here. This place is too dead" -Sgt. Allen T. Shephard Allen Shephard was born in 1970, in North Carolina. As a small child he often dreamed of making a difference in the world and trying to stop evil whenever possible. When he was around the age of six, his parents were both killed by an unnamed murdered and he was forced into a foster home. When he started school, he studied hard to get a better life in the future. By the age of 10 years old, he was top of his class. Allen soon finished High School in three and a half years, thanks to an early graduation program he joined during his freshman year. Two months later, in 1989, Allen joined the US Armed Forces as a Private. He trained at Fort Bragg and was transferred to the United States Recovery and Reconnaisance Squadron under the command of Jonas Archer. In 1998, during the fall to winter months, Allen was promoted to Private First Class and his unit was deployed a sleepy little town in the Arkley Mountains called Raccoon City. He, along with the rest of the 11th Battalion, was ordered to watch the barricades and prevent anyone from leaving the city or entering. Though Allen's unit prevented anyone from entering, his captain thought that preventing anyone from exiting meant to kill them. 'Damnation, 1999' Allen saw a few innocent deaths that night before a thermal-nuclear weapon was dropped onto the city, Allen knew that something happened that night but didn't have any proof and went back to North Carolina and was promoted from Private First Class to Sargeant. As he was there, he trained new soldiers which included John A. Mercee, the two became very close friends. In 1999, the 11th Battalion was sent on a rescue mission to the Middle Eastern Village of Aku-Bakr to rescue two captured hostages. The first one was a recent victim Rebecca Miller, a reporter for WNN who was captured only three weeks before the incident. The second was an Umbrella Corp. Scientist by the name of Dr. Richard Moss who was actually assigned to work with the terrorists... 'Redemption, 2001' I n 2001, Allen was discharged from the US Armed Forces for being clinically insane. The CIA didn't think he was crazy and assigned him to their Division to gather information on Umbrella and Umbrella-related activities. His first assignment was in late 2001, Highwater Isle, a large island that belonged to Umbrella through much of the Cold War (1956-1989). It was located deep in the Atlantic Ocean and in International Waters, Allen was sent in December of 2001 to see why the sonars and radio trafficking over the island was suddenly active again. Allen Shephard and a few planes of the US Air Force ran a bombing run over the island, but the helicopter he was in was struck by an unknown machine gun, anti-aircraft fire soon persuited and three planes were brought down, including Agent Shephard and the chopper. Wearing nothing more than a suit with a bullet proof vest. 'Education' "Huh, Basic training didn't mention much about zombies" -Sgt. Allen T. Shephard Not much is known of Shephard's elementary school records, but Allen was on the track team in High School. In high school, Allen's attenance seemed to be almost perfect with the exception of a few sick days and vacation days. He also got training at Fort Bragg and has an excellent knowledge of weaponry, this is noted when he first finds the AK-47. He doesn't like to talk much about basic training, saying it was hardest for him because he had no one to write home to. Allen seems to be a very intelligent man for someone who neer went to an official college. 'Abilities and Skills' "Recovery Fire! Mercee we need some sniper support!" '' -Sgt. Allen Shephard Allen has no known game related abilites other than common moves like "Mix Herbs" and "Upgrade Weapons", but he does have a variety of moves and melee attacks, unlike most ''Resident Evil games a variety of melee weapons is available to Allen. An example would be, if Allen carried a pick axe he'd swing it upward into a zombies throat but he'd only do that for the pickaxe. If you drop the weapon, it'll immidately go back to the default weapon also known as the Knife. 'Personality' "My job tells me to help people...not corpses" -Sgt. Allen Shephard 'Wardrobe' "We are gonna need bigger boots..." -Sgt. Allen Shephard after seeing Sand Giant In the game, you'll start out with two basic weapons (three if you consider the knife) A Spas-12 Shotgun, and a Colt M1911 Handgun. The outfit is desert cameoflague, a tan long sleeve shirt with a olive green bullet-proof vest with pockets for grenades and a radio, matching tan pants with knee guards and combat boots. On your back, you'll have a holder for the knife and a sling for the shotgun. He also wears a casual cap on his head and the USRRS Symbol on his shoulder. On the other shoulder, it'll reveal the unit name Charlie 11th Squadron meaning there's more than just one Charlie Squad. 'Physical Appearance' "Shaving isn't my style lady, it just doesn't work with me..." -Sgt. Allen Shephard after saving Rebecca Miller. Allen is of average height, about 6" 1', he has a slightly muscular build and a seems to be more muscular underneath the heavy wardrobe he wears. He has hazel eyes and a slight tan building on his skin, with brown hair. Not much is seen of him underneath his clothes, but it is revealed that he has a long scar across his arm but from what we don't know. 'Relationships' 'Trivia' *﻿Allen is a surname of Scottish origin, coming from aluinn meaning handsome.[1] Allen is the 42nd most common surname in the United Kingdom.[2] It is reported as 27th in a list of common surnames in the United States *'Shepherd', Shepard, Sheppard, Shephard and Shepperd are surnames and given names, and alternative spellings and cognates of the English word "Shepherd". *Allen Shephard is based off the author's step-father Category:Characters Category:UndeadHero